The present embodiments relate to a folding door integrated into a cooking appliance, and particularly, but not limited to, for a gas and/or electric cooking appliance.
Typical cooking appliances with range doors involve a door that is the full height and/or width of the cooking cavity/compartment. When opened, the door projects horizontally to the appliance and users are required to lean over the front edge of the door or be positioned laterally of the door. Moreover, the inner surface of the door may have an increased temperature and may be exposed upwardly towards the user. Further, the open door creates an undesired momentum arm that may be offset by counterweights that increase cost related to materials, assembly, transportation, and installation. Thus, there is a need to allow, but is not limited to, an apparatus and method to conveniently access the cooking appliance (e.g. range top and/or cooking compartment), reduce heat exposure to the user, and/or reduce the momentum force.